My eyes are opened now
by AngelWithAKnife
Summary: Just a quick slash between brothers. I was bored.
"Dean!" Sam's voice echoed through the building. Where was he? He had just been a few paces in front of him, but as soon as Sam rounded the corner after his older brother, he had vanished. "Dean!" Sam yelled again and began to run up and down the halls searching for his brother. This couldn't be happening. It was just a routine hunt. They had come in here to kill a simple Goddess like they had so many times before.

Fear had taken over Sam completely as he hurried through the building, his boots pounding on the ground were the only noise. He had to find his big brother. He just had to. He couldn't live without him. As minutes passed without finding him Sam could feel the panic rising up in his chest. He was having a panic attack. He hadn't had one of these in years. Not since Dean…

"Sammy," a raspy voice came that Sam knew was Dean's. Sam hadn't realized he'd collapsed onto the ground until Dean was kneeling down next to him. Sam's breaths came out quickly and harshly as Dean spoke, "Come on little brother. Breathe."

Sam nodded his head quickly and tried to think about something else. Anything else. Dean was right here next to him. Dean was fine. Dean was safe. Dean's arms were wrapped around his shoulder with his smoker's like voice telling him to breathe. Slowly the panic sunk back down into nothingness. "Thanks Dean," Sam mumbled when he could.

"No problem little brother," Dean said and patted the side of Sam's head before standing. "We should get out of here."

"Why?" Sam queried and stood up as well. He looked around before looking down into Dean's eyes. His usual green eyes seemed to be brighter than usual. They were no longer the muted green Sam saw every day, but they were the kind of green a forest held after a good rain.

"The Goddess left," Dean said with a shrug. "We should go back to the hotel."

"To regroup ourselves?" Sam asked bewildered. "Dean were this close…"

"Don't argue with me Sammy," Dean snapped. "Let's go back to the hotel and come back tomorrow."

Sam was about to argue again, but he bit his tongue and turned on his heel, storming away from Dean. He didn't always mind Dean telling him what to do, but he didn't like it when he was talked down to by his own brother. Sam had been the one in college, the one who was going to make something of himself. Yet, he was always treated like a child by everyone around him.

When they got back to the crappy motel, Sam grabbed his towel and went into the bathroom to shower. He just had to get away from his bossy, annoying older brother. Sam turned the shower onto the hottest setting possible and stepped under the water, feeling the water burning its way down his body. He groaned at the hot water and breathed in the steam deeply. He didn't know how long he'd been in there until he heard a knock at the door.

"What Dean?" Sam asked, turning off the water and dragging the curtain back.

"Can we talk?" Dean's voice came.

"Talk," Sam said and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist.

"I'd rather not do this through the crapper door," Dean said with a low chuckle.

Sam rolled his eyes before stepping up to the door and yanking it open, "What?"

"Damn Sammy," Dean said as his eyes trailed over his younger brother's body. Muscle was coiled underneath the tight skin.

Sam studied Dean curiously before asking, "Are you checking me out?"

"Maybe," Dean hummed, his eyes finishing their roaming before looking up into Sam's face.

"What is wrong with you?" Sam asked, shouldering passed him.

"Nothing's wrong Sammy," Dean said, turning to keep his brother in his sight.

"You're acting douchier than normal," Sam said and began to dig through his bag.

"Am I?" Dean asked letting his eyes roam.

"Stop doing that," Sam snapped. "You're freaking me out."

"Look Sammy, I have to tell you something," Dean began and Sam turned to face him, disregarding his clothes. "The Goddess was there. She…"

"She was what?" Sam almost yelled. "She was there and you made us leave? Why…? Why would you do something like that, Dean? Why…?"

"Because she did something to me, Sam," Dean said, stepping up to him. "She touched me and she opened my eyes. I have been hiding my true self, my true feelings. I love you Sam. It's always been you." When he finished speaking, Dean slammed his lips into Sam's.

Sam wrenched himself away from Dean with a disgusted look on his face, "What are you talking about? That's… That's not normal. Don't you remember those slashes? You said…"

"I know what I said, but that was because I was hiding my true self from you," Dean said and reached for Sam's arms, drawing him in. "I love you Sammy. You're all I want and I know I don't say it enough, but she opened my eyes. She showed me. She showed me what we could be together."

"Dean…" Sam began, but Dean cut him off.

"You haven't even tried it," Dean said. "Don't knock it till you try it little brother."

"I…" Sam stuttered and thought about telling his brother to shove off and go back to hell. The only thing that stopped him was those eyes. She had opened his eyes. That's why his eyes were a brighter green now. Dean had stopped trying to hide himself and was showing himself to Sam. He was showing him and praying that Sam wouldn't turn away from him. He was baring himself for Sam to love and not judge. Dean couldn't handle that and Sam knew it. "I… I can try…" Sam mumbled.

Dean's eyes grew wide before he moved in to place another kiss on Sam's lips. Dean's mouth was warm and moist against Sam's. At first it had been gross, but as Dean worked his mouth over Sam's, it seemed too right. It was perfect. Sam's eyes fluttered closed instinctively as Dean continued to kiss him.

Sam could feel Dean's hands going down to toss aside Sam's towel and he let him. Now Sam was nude in front of his older brother and for some odd reason deep down, it felt right. He could feel Dean gently moving Sam over towards one of the beds until he was pushed down on his back, lying on it. Sam's eyes remained closed as he heard Dean undressing himself, he couldn't look at his brother as he turned over onto his hands and knees.

When he felt it, Sam's hand grabbed the bed, holding onto it as it felt like his insides were being ripped apart. He bit back a groan as he felt Dean's hand glide over his back gently. They were caressing his skin, taking him in like he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever touched.

"Relax," Dean mumbled into Sam's ear. "If you don't relax it won't get any easier." Sam tried to breathe out of his nose deeply and slowly to relax himself, but it wasn't working. "Try breathing out of your mouth," Dean said and placed a gentle kiss in between Sam's shoulder blades. Sam tried that and he could feel himself relaxing, opening up to Dean.

As Dean began to rock back and forth, Sam was lost in the feeling of Dean. The beauty in the act they were performing. He couldn't see it then, but he could see it now. "I love you Dean," Sam mumbled.

"I love you too little brother," Dean spoke softly back.


End file.
